Out of Touch
by nomorecandles
Summary: Future fic, ND haven't been keeping in touch with each other and Rachel is fed up. But no one knows if Kurt and Blaine got together again, or have spoken after Kurt moved to Paris, are they together? have they spoken? are they with other people? With a reunion coming up what will Rachel plan... (also involves some Warblers) DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT GLEE, NOT ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1- The Email

**Chapter one- The Email**

**AN: my 3rd fanfic, I'm just hoping this will be better than my first two, it may not seem very klaine to start with, but it is, i am a hard core klaine shipper, so there will be klaine, and it will be based around them. I've written the first 2 chapters and i'm writing 3, but i want to be ahead of myself, so i will try to update soon. Also its probably not going to be a very long story, i will just see how it goes for now. Ok thats it from me, enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel had been thinking about all her friends from high school a lot in the past few days, she had also been hoping someone would organize a reunion so she could catch up with all her old friends. She knew that Finn was now running Burt's shop with him and helping Mr Schu with glee club and Coach Beiste with the football team, every now and then. She also knew Kurt had gone to Paris three years ago after realizing that he wanted to go into fashion but also see some more of the world. She heard that Santana and Brittany got back together but she's not quite sure where they are. Puck was writing screen plays in Lima and had his pool cleaning business which he now shared with his half brother Jake. Mercedes was still in LA, but she hasn't heard from her in quite a while so wasn't sure. Quinn had graduated Yale and was staring in theater productions where she lived with Joe, who was, to Rachel's knowledge, working at their local church and playing music. Mike was dancing, everyone knew that, he was on tours with artists and choreographed most of their shows as well as staring in them. She wasn't too sure where Tina was, she applied to NYADA with Blaine, who got in, but didn't get in so she went NYU studying musical theater, but Rachel hadn't heard anything after that. Blaine, well yes, Blaine got into NYADA and moved in with her, Kurt and Brody, but then when Kurt went to Paris with Isabelle, Blaine moved out and lived in dorms for his last year at NYADA, she currently didn't know where he was and if he and Kurt were together, she actually didn't know where either of them were. Artie was in his way to becoming a director, starting out small and working his way up, Sam was a personal trainer and part time PE teacher in LA, his range of sport talent, and the way he could inspire people, was making him become one of the best around.  
Rachel also had no idea about the Warblers, the New Direction had become close to a few of them and, after the little hiccup in her senior year, they were all became close. She thought Wes was a lawyer now, and that David had gone to med school but she wasn't really sure and what Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad were up to now was mystery.  
She was now fed up and decided that she would do some thing about it, she was going to organize a reunion herself, so she could find out about her friends lives. Oh and she couldn't leave Mr Schu out, his wedding was the last time she could remember seeing all her friends together after graduation.  
She headed over to her laptop in her apartment, the very same one she and Kurt had bought and after her and Brody broke up six months ago she kept the apartment as it was hers and Kurt's first and Brody found him self somewhere else to live in the city. While it was sometimes a little lonely living here on her own, she was starring on Broadway, she may not have been playing the lead yet but she was working her way up and she knew she was far of her first lead on Broadway, so that kept her busy. She brought her laptop OK over to the couch sat down and began to type out an email.

* * *

From; Rachel Berry  
To; Finn; Kurt; Puck; Blaine; Sam; Quinn; Santana; Mercedes; Brittany; Mike; Tina; Artie; Mr Schu; Wes; David; Nick; Jeff; Trent; Thad  
Subject: Its been too long!

Hi everyone!  
It has been so long since we all saw each other! Probably Mr Schu's wedding 6 years ago, and I think we should all catch up. So, I would like us to start an annual get together for New Directions and our close Warbler friends. I think we should try get together every year around Easter time as it is a month away from now and I just think it would be a good time, maybe this year we could meet on the weekend of the 20/21st in April.  
The question is where should we hold it? Lima would be the easiest place for us all to get to. However I would be happy to host here in New York.  
Email me back with your reply,  
Can't wait to see you all again,  
Rachel

* * *

When she was satisfied with it she sent it smiling to herself, she would get to see all her friends happy together again.  
Wait...she couldn't think of the last time she had heard from Kurt, or Blaine for that matter, and after Kurt had left Blaine did seem down most of the time, and she didn't see him after he moved out. Had they talked to each other since then? From what she knew Kurt was still in Europe, and she remembered hearing that Blaine had moved somewhere, as he had a grandmother who left him her house, but she didn't know where. what if Blaine hated Kurt for moving to Paris and leaving him in New York? She needed to ask the others. She didn't want them to get there see each other for the first time in 3 years. She would ask around then work something out to keep them apart if she had to.


	2. Chapter 2- Confirmations

**Chapter two- Confirmations**

**Here's chapter 2, sorry its short, I just wanted to end it there. **

**Chapter 3 will be up soon, but reviews will get it up quicker.**

**Also I am dedicating this to Crisscolferr on twitter who needs cheering up :)**

* * *

Rachel got replies the next morning, well Wes replied as he was always super organised and he wanted to help planning. He told Rachel he would sort stuff out with the Warblers, but he too had no idea if Blaine and Kurt had gotten back together, he just knew that Blaine was out of the country. They also decided to wait a week before confirming anything, so they gave time for everyone else to reply.

Mr Schu was the next to reply, later on that day, but he would only be able to see them if they met up in Lima. Finn was the same, as he didn't want to leave Burt on his own, for too long and if it was in New York, it would be silly to only go for a couple of days.  
Santana replied for her Brittany, saying that they were in also long as they could go out partying at least once.  
Mercedes, Sam, Artie, Tina, Quinn and Joe all replied in the next two days, saying they would love to and didn't mind where they met. Mike said, he would love to, and it was in between the tours he was going on, so it was a great time for him.  
Puck was one of the last to reply, 3 days after she had sent the first email, saying he would be there and didn't care where it was, but if it was in Lima he would be bringing his half brother Jake with him.  
Kurt and Blaine were now the only ones who hadn't replied, and Rachel had asked around and no one not even Finn, Kurt's brother, knew if they were together, or had even spoken in the past three years. Finn asked Burt and Carole who told them Kurt was in Italy, and he had told them about a boy, apparently when they last talked he kept on saying how happy he was now, and this boy, they couldn't remember a name, was one of the best things to ever happen to him. So she decided to wait another day or two more for Kurt and Blaine to reply, before emailing everyone else back, with a plan to make sure the two boys didn't see each other and bring back bad memories, well if they didn't say anything about each other in their replies.  
Blaine replied the next day, saying it would be awesome, but he'd need time and place soon cause he would have to travel.  
Kurt was the last to reply, a few hours after Blaine, and Rachel had just sat down to read it.

* * *

From; Kurt Hummel  
To; Rachel Berry  
Subject: RE: Its been too long!

Hey Rach!  
Yes it has! Its been ages! Its actually been so long since I've been home! I'm in Italy now, well I only spent about a year in Paris then I've been in Italy for the past two years. I would love to get together with everyone. Tell me dates and place asap please cause I need to book flights.  
Love and Broadway kisses ;)  
Kurt  
Xx

P.S. You won't mind if I bring Everett? I'd love for you all to meet him.

* * *

**Don't hate me, I'm a hardcore klainer, there will be klaine :)**

**You can follow me on twitter: MaraColferCriss or tumblr: enternalklainer21**

**Did you hear about Darren's birthday plane? Pretty awesome! **

**Mara :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Complications

**Chapter 3-Complications**

**Most of this is emails, the reunion will happen soon :)**

* * *

Wait what? Who the hell is Everett?! Has Kurt got a new boyfriend, and not told any of us? Surely he would tell someone? What about Blaine? Did Blaine know Kurt had a new boyfriend? It must be pretty serious if he wants to bring him over from Italy to meet us!  
No...oh no! Kurt has probably fallen for some Italian boy who will have 5 boyfriends...or girlfriend...or both!  
Wait...slow down Rachel, Kurt wouldn't, and that only happens in the movies, well it always happens in the movies, and not always in real life, right...?  
This can't be good...can it...if Kurt is happy with Everett then we should be happy for him...but Blaine was perfect for him...they were, no, ARE soul mates. Kurt has to chose his own life, and I will support him...  
Rachel knew she should tell the others, but she also had to confirm everything. First she would email Wes, then they could chose the where and when of it all.

* * *

From; Rachel Berry  
To; Wes  
Subject: Reunion planning

Hi Wes,  
I think we should hold it in Lima, on the weekend of the 20th in April, that's a Saturday. If that is ok with you and the other Warblers then I will email everyone.  
Also, I think Kurt has a boyfriend, well he asked if he could bring Everett. I'm not sure but what if Blaine gets down seeing Kurt with this guy? I think we should try to keep them apart as much as we can, no one wants either of them to get hurt. So this might be the best thing to do.  
R.S.V.P. asap  
Rachel

* * *

From; Wes Montgomery  
To; Rachel  
Subject: RE;Reunion planning

Hi Rachel,  
That's sound brilliant, I'll let you email everyone, and I can help find a place to hold it, but I'll let the others give you ideas first.  
As for Kurt and Blaine, that might be best, you and ND can distract Kurt while we have Blaine and we can switch around but just make sure everyone knows to keep them apart.  
Let me know if I can help any more,  
Wes

* * *

Rachel sighed and hoped it would work, she knew everyone hoped that Kurt and Blaine would stay together, but it seemed that Kurt had this Everett guy now...it was time to tell the others.

* * *

From; Rachel Berry  
To; Finn; Puck; Sam; Quinn; Santana; Mercedes; Brittany; Mike; Tina; Artie; Mr Schu; Wes; David; Nick; Jeff; Trent; Thad  
Subject: Reunion!

Hi everyone,  
Wes and I have decided that we hold it in Lima, on Saturday 20th April, we will all meet up on the day. I propose that we all meet up somewhere and then go out for a meal as a group. We need suggestions of where to meet up, and I was thinking Breadstix would be the obvious choice for our meal, so if your all happy I will book for us all, I think a table for 21. Which brings me to my next point, yes there are only 20 of us and yes, I have left Kurt and Blaine out of this email, I will be emailing the separately. This is because, as I think you all know, Kurt moved to Europe 3 years ago, and is now in Italy, and when he replied to my first message he, asked if he could bring Everett. Now the only reason I have is that he has a new boyfriend he wants us to meet, and Wes and I were thinking that Blaine may not find this news the best, as we all know they are made for each other, so we decided it would be best if we try to keep them apart. We can make sure they sit away from each other at dinner, but we will all just have to distract them from each other.  
Hope to see you all very soon,  
Best wishes,  
Rachel

* * *

Time for the other two, thought Rachel, before she started typing out another email, to send to Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

From; Rachel Berry  
*Bbc; Kurt; Blaine  
Subject: Reunion!

Hey everyone,  
Wes and I have decided that we hold it in Lima, on Saturday 20th April, we will all meet up on the day. I propose that we all meet up somewhere and then go out for a meal as a group. We need suggestions of where to meet up, and I was thinking Breadstix would be the obvious choice for our meal, so if your all happy I will book for us all.  
Best wishes,  
Rachel

* * *

Rachel clicked send on the email, put her laptop on the table, and flopped back onto her couch. She just hoped they would all have fun, but for now she had to book her flight home and call her dads, and tell them to expect her in 3 weeks on Saturday. There was still a little bit of planning to do, but for now she would eat take-out watch a movie and relax.

* * *

*a 'Bbc' participate in an email, just means no one can see the name put there


	4. Chapter 4- Final arrangements

**Chapter 4- Final arrangements**

**Hi, so sorry for the wait, I've been busy and I didn't want to post this if I couldn't post the next one like right after, because this one is really short, but I wanted it as a separate part.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

It was Sunday, and a week before they would all be meeting up, Rachel, just wanted to send out the final details of the things she had organised. Everyone would be staying with family, so no accommodation needed to be sorted out, just everything else.

* * *

From; Rachel Berry  
To; Finn; Kurt; Puck; Blaine; Sam; Quinn; Santana; Mercedes; Brittany; Mike; Tina; Artie; Mr Schu; Wes; David; Nick; Jeff; Trent; Thad  
Subject: Reunion, final details

Hi everyone,  
I just wanted to firstly say how excited I am for next week! I will be flying back to Lima on Thursday, so if any of you want to meet up before the Saturday party, then we can arrange something.  
So, on Saturday we all meeting at McKinley in the choir room, because Mr Schu got us permission to meet there, at around 4pm where we can sing together again! It'll be like old times! Also its a good space for 22 people! (Puck are you still bringing your brother? I booked an extra place for him at Breadstix.)  
After that we have a booking at Breadstix for 6, so we will eat there, and by Santana's request, very demand like request, she will be leading a group, for whoever wants to go out for the night.  
I think that is everything, so I will see you all next week.  
Rachel

* * *

**Next one if the reunion :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Together again - Part One

**Chapter 5- Together again - Part One**

**Their will only be one more chapter after this I think :)**

**(In this fic, Finn never kissed Emma, the wedding was the same, only they actually got married)**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Will Schuster sighed and smiled to himself, he was going to see his first group of glee kids, the original New Directions, the kids who tried so hard to get to Nationals, and, in the end, they did. He had missed them, even though they'd had more than their fair share of high school drama, he missed them, heck he even missed all that drama, and that included their relationship trouble, which had caused a good few battles back then. But they were his glee kids, the were the New Directions, after all of the original ND had graduated everything felt different, but the new kids he got each year grew in his heart, but never quite as much as his first 12...

'Hey, Will. Are we the only ones here?' Finn called out as he walked into the choir room, it had taken about a year before Finn remembered to called his old teacher by his first name, as he sometimes helped out with glee club, he'd had a phase when he ended up saying Mr Will all the time, and Will always chuckled at that.

'Hey, Finn! Yep, I haven't seen anyone else yet. Rachel said four, so they should all start getting here in a few minutes...I didn't realise how much I've missed them all, I think having you help out with glee kept some of the original New Directions heart in it. Thank you Finn. I love having you here to work with,' Will moved over to Finn, and sounded slightly choked up.

'Thanks Will, its been great helping out, and I get the music out of it, and I mean, Burt can only take so much music at the shop before it annoys him...' Finn, clapped Will on the back, and a big grin appeared on his face.

Before Will could reply, a loud familiar voice came from the doorway, 'Mr Schu! Finn!'

'Hey Rachel! Get over here,' Will walked over to Rachel, arms wide, and gave her a hug, before Finn did the same.

'Hey Rach, hows life on Broadway?' Finn asked, they have both moved on from each other, and after a year had begun talking and texting more, and we're now great friends again.

'Well its busy, very busy, but it's what I've always wanted' She replied with a smile covering her face, she really was happy, and couldn't wait to see all her old school friends.

'Well hello there Berry, Hudson, Mr Schu,' Mercedes walked in pushing Artie followed by Tina, 'The crew from LA are here, we got in yesterday and stayed at my parents house,' she explained as they all exchanged hugs, 'And I think I saw Puck outside with some guy,'

'Yeah that'll be him and Jake. I've missed you guys loads,' Mr Schu said, looking around at his kids.

They all turned towards the door, as they could hear voices coming from the corridor. The sight of the Puckerman brothers and six Warblers walking in, told them who's voices they had been,

'Hey everyone! Me and my bro here found these old Garglers out in the parking lot, so brought them in here,' Puck said grinning, and greeting his old classmates as the others did the same.

'Hey, Puck, it Warblers! Not Garglers' Wes told him pretending to be annoyed, 'And anyway, we left years ago, so we're not really Warblers anymore,'

'Well that didn't stop you from keeping that gavel..' David muttered, but loud enough so everyone there heard him, and laughed causing Wes to blush.

So far, Mr Schu, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Puck, Jake, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad were there, leaving them to wait for Santana and Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Blaine, Kurt and Everett, Kurt's guy.

Quinn was the next to arrive, followed by Mike and Sam. They were all catching up waiting for the last five to arrive.

* * *

It was 4:15 before Santana and Brittana arrived, pinkies linked.

'Hey losers,' Santana said a smile dancing on her lips, 'Sorry we're late Brit was...well its easier if you don't ask...I don't think it would make much sense. So are we the last?'

'Nope, still waiting on Blaine and Kurt and-' Before Rachel could finish what she was saying Santana interrupted,

'Bet they hooking up in the bathroom, we saw the door closing as we walked past it,'

'Santana, you do remember Kurt is bringing this Everett guy, so he won't be running off with Blaine,' Rachel said this and gave her a look.

'Well I certainly wouldn't complain if she's right, my boy needs to get his head out of his white boy ass, and realise who he should really be with,' Mercedes stated, to which most of the group nodded at.

Wes' phone buzzed with a text, 'Hey, its from young Blainers, he says he's sorry if we're still waiting but, he got caught up in something but will be here soon,'

'So its just Kurt and his guy we're waiting for,' Finn said, just as they heard footsteps coming down the hallway, 'and that should be him now,'

'Hey everyone, sorry I had to fix my hair,' Kurt said as he walked in to the choir room, before he was attacked with hugs from everyone around him.

Everyone shared a hopeful glance with each other as they saw he was alone, it was Rachel who spoke up and asked the question they all wanted to know.

'I thought you were bringing Everett with you?'

'Oh, he's coming soon, I can't wait for all to meet my boy, your all going to love him,' Kurt said beaming at the group, 'Well, is everyone here? Cause I thought we were going to have a bit of fun and sing, or do glee clubs do something else now,' he asked with an eyebrow raised, but a happy smile on his face. Before anyone could object, 'Teenage Dream' started playing out of Kurt's skinny jeans pocket, 'Oh sorry guys, that'll be my boy,' He said with a slightly dreamy smile.

Everyone else was looking at each other, Wes mouthed, 'But that is his and Blaine's song, and he's using it for some other guy?!' Puck also looked close to tiers. They couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the phone was saying, only what Kurt was.

'Okay...I'll be there in a minutes baby...yes, I know, I know...okay...love you too babe, kay, bye' Kurt spoke in to the phone, facing away from the group, before putting his phone away, and turning around to be face to face with Mercedes.

'What was that about white boy?' She asked with a raised brow.

'Oh I've just got to go get Ev, from the parking lot, my boys waiting, I'll only be a minute, sorry again.' Kurt smiled at them all before leaving the choir room.

Kurt had just left the room when Wes spoke, 'Oh shit, great totally what we need, Blaine just texted, and he's here, so he and Kurt will probably see each other, this could end in tiers, and a fight...we need to make sure nothing happens,'

'Guys, they're gonna see each other anyway, why don't you just leave it, and if they're not here in five minutes we'll go check it out, okay?' Mr Schu never did fully understand the group's obsession with those two, but he knew it was easier to be in a relationship if people didn't stick their noses in.

* * *

**One more I think, sorry if this was rubbish...hope it wasn't too bad**


	6. Chapter 6-Together again - Part Two

**Chapter 6- Together again - Part Two**

**So this is it. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had only been a couple of minutes, the group were all sitting in the choir room, waiting for Blaine's arrival, and Kurt's return with Everett, when they heard the footsteps, and the sound of voices from down the hall, but they couldn't tell what was being said.

'Is it Kurt and his new guy?' Sam whispered to everyone.

'I'm not sure, but if it is, we keep them and Blaine away from each other,' Wes replied.

'Yeah, I'm sure we all don't want any more Klaine tiers,' David said, to which all the ex-warblers nodded at, 'We sure had a though time with those to before they got together, and hell even after, but that was more awkward encounters when you didn't knock, at like EVERY door,' at that Nick and Jeff exchanged a glance and fell into each other laughing, 'Hey! Just cause you two shared a dorm! I had Kurt, and Wes had Blaine! We never knew if it was safe to enter!' The rest of the choir room began giggling at this, but were soon cut short by the louder voices.

'Kurt! Come on Kurt, just listen to me! Please, I just want to talk about it!' They all shut up. It was Blaine's voice. Shouting to Kurt. Asking him to talk. To talk. There was only one thing they could need to talk about. Everett.

'Blaine, no. I've told you, we are not talking about this.' Kurt replied, his voice stern but surprisingly calm.

'Please Kurt, just think about it,'

'No Blaine, just drop it'

'But Ku-' Before Blaine could finish his sentence Mercedes was speaking and making her way out of the choir room.

'Anderson, you better stop pushing my boy Kurt, cause I may not like-WHAT THE HELL!' The rest of the group rushed to the door at Mercedes sudden change of tone.

'Cedes! Can you watch your language!' Kurt hissed at her, 'I don't want Ev to hear stuff like that,'

'What's going on guys?' Rachel asked but gasped at the scene in front of her.

There in the middle of the hall stood a very tan Blaine, with curly un-gelled hair, next to Kurt holding a small slightly tan boy who looked about three, his dark curly hair hiding the part of his face the wasn't hidden it Kurt's neck.

'Daddy, Papa? They friends from when you were little?' A cute little voice asked.

'Yes Ev, they are,' Blaine replied, blushing the curls of his sons face, as his other arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, 'Our crazy friends,'

'But...but you guys...I thought...Kurt you told me you were bringing your boy? Everett, a new boyfriend? How...what?' Rachel stood there stuttering, as the rest of the group stood silently, some with their mouths hanging open.

'Wait? Babe, you didn't tell them?' Blaine turned to face Kurt.

'No...Well we agreed to introduced Ev together, and I thought if I brought you up them I'd have to mention...you know..' Kurt told him.

'Mention what...? I'm not quite following...' Blaine, oblivious as always, said. Kurt then pulled Blaine's left hand in to his left one, lacing their fingers together, 'Oh yeah...that thing..'

'What on devil is going on guys?' Finn asked confused, 'And Kurt do mum and dad know?'

'Yeah Finn, they do, we were late coming from theirs, we got here, but then we remembered we left Scarfy at dad's, and Ev loves it like crazy,' they now noticed the rainbow scarf the little boy was holding, of course only a child of Kurt Hummel's would have a comfort scarf, not a blanket, 'So Blaine drove back with him and they got it, and I came here to see you guys,'

'Okay, but why didn't you just say that you and Blaine were togethe-' Finn was cut off by a gasp and a squeal from Tina.

'Oh My God! Seriously guys!? I thought we were meant to be a family?!' Tina said to Kurt and Blaine, as the others became even more confused. 'Guys look at their left hands, look at them, and you might see the rings, which I'm guessing are wedding rings!'

'Um.. yeah... that was...um...the thing..' Blaine mumbled nervously, as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. 'Wegotmrriedonandhafyearsgo' he said it so quickly no one picked up on what he was saying.

'What was that Blaine?' Wes asked, in his calm, but 'I'm ready to go rage and use my gavel on you' voice.

'He said that we got married,' Kurt said to the group, he swallowed before finishing his sentence with, 'One and a half years ago..'

'Before you all get grumpy, can you let us explain, and I'd also prefer it if you don't scare our baby boy.' Blaine said.

'Why don't we all go and sit in the choir room, and you can explain there?' Mr Schu suggested. Everyone agreed and soon they were seated in the choir room.

* * *

It was Kurt who started talking, and explaining his life from the past 3 years, since he had moved to Europe.

'Well as you probably know from Ms. Stick-her-nose-into-everyone-else's-life Berry, I left New York, with Isabelle, for Paris, 3 years ago, to go further into fashion,'

'Leaving me in New York, with Rachel and Mr Creepy-Pants, but as Rach has probably told you all, I lived in NYADA dorms for my last year there, after Kurt left,' Blaine picked up.

'Yes but I still don't get-,' Rachel began.

'Oh Berry shut up, and let the wonder twins speak!' Santana glared at Rachel as she said it, before turning to the boys, 'Continue,' she smiled at them.

'Thank you, Santana,' Kurt stated, then did as he was told, 'So I had been in Paris, with Isabelle, for a year, but then, I got a great job offer in Italy, that could really make a name for myself and I was already fluent in French, so how hard would picking up Italian be? But I would have to keep most of what I was doing secret as it included some important people, so I moved to Italy. So that's why you haven't heard much from me.' He stopped, waiting for Blaine to tell his side.

'Well Porcelain, that explains some of it, but we still don't get how Hobbit and you ended up back together if you were in Italy,' Santana stated when no one made a move to speak.

'Okay, so like I said, I spent my last year at NYADA living in dorms, and I didn't really see much of Rachel, but anyway, after I graduated I was, going to look for work, audition for shows, but then, my Gran, got ill, like really ill, and Cooper couldn't drop, his job, cause he was in the middle of some big stuff, but I hadn't really got anywhere yet, so I left New York, to go be near my Gran and help out with stuff. I mean she couldn't keep running the theater for much longer at her age anyway...' He tailed off with a cough.

'Wait...' David said, seeming to understand, 'When you say that, do you mean your _Italian_ Gran? So you moved to Italy?'

'Yep, I moved to Italy, took over some stuff at the theater, got a business partner to run front of house stuff, while I performed...' Blaine said.

'And,' Kurt began, a smile creeping on to his face, 'On the last showing, of his first musical, the label I was partnered with-'

'Wait did you just say _partnered_ with?' Mercedes asked doubting if she had heard right.'

'Yes, Cedes, if a partner at a fashion label,' Kurt didn't even bother trying to stop the grin plastered over his face, '_Anyway _we were having the monthly social night, where we go out to a show or something, and talk about un-work related stuff. So I went to see the show, and you can probably guess who was up on stage playing lead,' at this point Blaine turned his face and kissed Kurt, which was followed by a few awww's from their friends.

'Daddy, Papa, me please, me please,' Everett's cute voice came from in between them, on Kurt's lap, which caused both men to chuckle, and then they both leaned down and kissed a cheek each, producing even more awww's from the choir room.

'You guys are just too cute!' Tina squealed.

'You really are, but come guys tell us about your little boy and this wedding none of us knew about,' Trent said.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other before Kurt said, 'You tell them,' smiling.

'Okay, so we had been together again for, what 4 months, and of course we knew we were in it for the long run, we never officially broke up, when Kurt moved to Paris, but anyway, we were out for a walk, and passed a foster home, for infants, and there was, a sign for an open day there, and well we went in and fell in love with a certain, 1 year old,' he tickled Everett's stomach, which resulted in a high squealing giggle, 'Who is now almost 3! And was best boy at his Daddies wedding...Oh and about the wedding, before you get annoyed, yeah we got married and didn't tell any of you, but it kind of just happened and my Gran was the only family there apart from Evvy, and it was only small and, we..we just...my Gran gave me her ring for Kurt, and...it was one of the last things she did...' He paused there and looked down at his hands in lap, only to have some tiny arms wrap around his neck.

'Love you Papa,' Everett said, as he placed a slobbery kiss on Blaine's cheek.

'Love you too baby boy,' Blaine said as he pulled his son close into a hug, and tightened his other arm around Kurt, 'Well she gave us it, and it all just happened, then our lives just became so busy, running the theater, being partners in the label, and raising Ev, so we never had time to get in contact.'

Kurt took over from there, 'Well then, when Rach sent us the email, we had been looking in to moving, as we were no longer needed at the theater all the time, and can still own it, even if we're not there, and the label has been expanding, and we've been hoping to expand to New York, so we're moving back to New York. Like this month,' He finished.

'We've got the apartment we just need the rest of our stuff to be moved, then we can keep living there,' Blaine stated grinning, as he held on to his family.

* * *

They got loads of questions from everyone, they seemed to forgive them about the wedding thing, well if they were annoyed they didn't show it. They promised to keep in touch from now on, and that they would hold a party at their place once they were properly moved in.

Life may have been confusing, and they had got a bit lost on the way, but they were back with their old friends and it was coming together again. They would be sure to keep in contact with there new friends in Europe, and visit them every so often, but for now they were happy to catch up and get ready to face New York as the Hummel-Anderson family.

* * *

THE END.

* * *

**Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has read this, I hope you liked it. An extra special thanks to all of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed, they are love, and love can come in many ways, and this is one of them.**

**Well done to the reviewers (blainou18, kaykay, icheeseflip13 and one other anonymous) who all guessed right! You guessed right about Everett. Virtual cookies for you all! :)**

**To all those Starkid fans out there,  
****RIP Scarfy, we will always love you.**

**Reviews are like love,  
Love can be gay,  
Gay is what Scarfy would have wanted us all to be. ;)**

**Mara xxx**

**Also I'm writing a new Klaine fanfiction with KlaineHasMyHeart ( _StaceyH_ on twitter) it's only in the planning stages so far but watch our for that... :)**


End file.
